Kosher Crackers
Episode 98 Pillz-E appears once again, this time instead of two diseases mixed up, two types of "crackers" mixed up. Cast (in order of appearance): , Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} {Germaine and Pillz-E stand in the kitchen. A bagel with cream cheese is in front of Germaine, and Pillz-E munches loudly on a cracker.} Germaine: What are you eating? Pillz-E: I'm eating a matzo cracker. Jewish bread of the yummies. Germaine: I've never had one of those. What's it taste like? Pillz-E: A.... A little dry like a desert; of sandy mouth. With the crackle of potato chip in it. It.... It's also kosher. Germaine: What's kosher? Pillz-E: The.... The dryness of wafers is kosher. Oy.... Germaine: Yes, I know that. But what does kosher mean? Pillz-E: I think it means that something is kosher... de... depending on how it was killed by the wringing hands of a god-fearing murderer. Germaine: Eh? Pillz-E: It means the crackers have to be killed a certain way. Germaine: Don't be a jackass. Jewish people don't have to kill a cracker a certain way for it to be kosher. Pillz-E: I swear it's true; with the Jewish cracker killings. They have to find the crackers, hunt them down, chase them around in the mysterious cracker jungle of Israel, and right then they bludgeon them {pulls a hammer out of nowhere and smashes the cracker simultaneously with "bludgeon"} with the hammers of cracker death. Germaine: Where the hell do you find this shit? Pillz-E: It's on the Internet. Crackerkillers.com. Germaine: Mm-hm. Let us see. Shall we? {The view fades to black, then fades from black to Germaine and Pillz-E sitting at Germaine's computer.} Germaine: {while typing} www.crackerkillers.com. {pause} Hm. This has nothing to do with Kosher crackers. It's a black supremacy website who's statement of purpose is "To eliminate the white man and stop the jews from controlling the blacks through their zionist ways." Uh-huh. Pillz-E: B... but look, it says right there. Lower-left-hand; bottom corner of virtual paper: "How to kill a cracker." Germaine: {rolls eyes} Um... "cracker" is a racial slur to describe a white person. {pause} It's a link on how to kill white people. Pillz-E: Wow! You mean black people can be racist? What a great country of cracker-killing freedom! Germaine: You're not allowed to use my computer anymore. Pillz-E: I... would like to destroy a banana. Germaine: Aw, jeez. Migrane! {The Ending screen appears.} Pillz-E: Migrane in your brain is the pain of a sting in your head when you're dead with the brain gone boom. {squeals} Word to the wise. Fun Facts Explanations *Matzo is a Jewish food item made of plain flour and water and baked within eighteen minutes of being mixed into dough. *Kosher is the name of the Jewish dietary laws. *Zionism is a political movement and ideology that supports a homeland for the Jewish People in the Land of Israel, where the Jewish nation originated over 3200 years ago and where Jewish kingdoms and self-governing states existed at various times in history. *A cracker was originally a pejorative term for a white person, mainly used in the Southern United States. Remarks *Crackerkillers.com has been parked by Godaddy.com. **A whois lookup reveals that Jonathan Ian Mathers parked this website dating back to the second of July, 2005, obviously to avoid any possible conflict or unintentional advertising. Registrant: iLL WiLL PrEss United States Registered through: GoDaddy.com Domain Name: CRACKERKILLERS.COM Created on: 02-Jul-05 Expires on: 02-Jul-10 Last Updated on: 02-Jul-05 Administrative Contact: Mathers, Jonathan mathersj@mindspring.com iLL WiLL PrEss United States Technical Contact: Mathers, Jonathan mathersj@mindspring.com iLL WiLL PrEss United States Domain servers in listed order: PARK17.SECURESERVER.NET PARK18.SECURESERVER.NET whois.crsnic.net Whois Server Version 2.0 Domain names in the .com and .net domains can now be registered with many different competing registrars. Go to http://www.internic.net for detailed information. Domain Name: CRACKERKILLERS.COM Registrar: GO DADDY SOFTWARE, INC. Whois Server: whois.godaddy.com Referral URL: http://registrar.godaddy.com Name Server: PARK18.SECURESERVER.NET Name Server: PARK17.SECURESERVER.NET Status: REGISTRAR-LOCK EPP Status: clientTransferProhibited EPP Status: clientDeleteProhibited EPP Status: clientRenewProhibited EPP Status: clientUpdateProhibited Updated Date: 10-Dec-2005 Creation Date: 02-Jul-2005 Expiration Date: 02-Jul-2010 External Links *Watch "Kosher Crackers"